


Exposure

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Daily Prophet, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Photography, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: It hadn’t been seen by Harry until now. In fact, he’d walked past this particular one a thousand times and more, simply smiling at the large photo of the two resting on the entryway table.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Fic / Art Prompt: Prompt J  
> One of them has had a photo in a prominent place in their home or office for years. One day they notice something in the background they never saw before.  
> 

 

 

* * *

  

It’d sat in a book for years. Used as a bookmark, torn a little at the corners with enough dog earing to make any librarian cringe. Now it was taped to the inside of the frame of another photo of the two of them. Sometimes the photo occupants would tease one another, the aged versions giving each other a tough time for the way the older photo immortalized them.

It hadn’t been seen by Harry until now. In fact, he’d walked past this particular one a thousand times and more, simply smiling at the large photo of the two resting on the entryway table. Harry had never looked closely at the clipping.

A small, nearly thirty-year-old clipping of the _Daily Prophet_. Of Harry, on his first day in the Wizarding World, caught off guard by photographers on the way out of a store. Maybe Flourish and Blotts?

Harry’s at the forefront, eyes tracing over shop displays and beyond, overwhelmed by everything in Diagon Alley. Glasses askew, small hands trying to hold onto the parcels he’s acquired under Hagrid’s watchful eye. Hedwig is at his side, bright eyes focusing in and out with the flash, ruffling her feathers every few minutes.

There’s so much going on in the clipping, so many people - Harry’s not sure how he catches it. Then again, considering how familiar he is with Draco, it’s amazing he hasn’t before.  Draco is a  small blond head in the background with bright, bright grey eyes, filled with as much wonder as Harry. More, even, as they dart around the Alley when his parents aren’t looking.

And then, _the look_ he sends Harry. It’s mesmerizing, to see him pop out for a couple of seconds.

To see Draco loop through trying to get a glimpse of Harry, standing on his tiptoes, and then for him to see the current Harry looking at him. Draco darts his eyes back and forth between the two of them for a second, as if trying to make a connection, and then smile, ever so slightly. Wave a little, every couple of loops. Then a hand will pull Draco back, and Harry’s faced with the back of blond hair he’s now grateful is gel-free.

As always, however, Harry’s photographed self doesn’t see a single bit of this. He’s just looking lost and trying to get some sort of silent advice from his older self. Harry sometimes points to a particular store in question before moving along, so careful not to tip anything he has. When Harry gives him a thumbs up he seems to relax, only to go back into the confused-overwhelmed-happy loop.

It had to have been after Draco had talked to him in Madam Malkins. Harry tried to think back to that day, but so much had happened he could only remember bits and pieces. If he told his past self in the robe shop that he’d just met his husband, Harry would’ve gone mad.

Harry doesn’t realize he’s taken it out of the frame and has been staring at it in his hand until he hears a, “What’s that you’ve got?” Arms wrap around him, and Draco’s pointy chin rests on his shoulder.

Startled, Harry laughs. “Just a photo - of us? How long have you had this, you fanboy?”

“What photo of us?”

Harry holds up the photo in question and Draco makes a noncommittal sound.

“I’d say it’s nearly thirty years old...if you can _read_. And what do you mean of us? Where the hell am I?”

“Right there! Look!” Harry watches Draco watch himself and laughs some more when he buries his head into Harry’s shoulder and shakes with laughter.

“Oh my _lord_ …so much for memorabilia.”

“ _Wait you didn’t even know you were in this photo?! You honestly thought this was just a photo of - of_ me? And you kept it? _As a - a what, a collectible?_ ”

Draco’s breathing heavily into his shoulder at this point, his response muffled by the arm of Harry’s shirt.

“It was a stupid moment and I’m pretty sure I buried it out of sheer embarrassment at my younger self until we moved in together, okay? It’s a nice photo of you,” he huffs. “Just drop it.”

The temptation to kiss Draco on the head is too strong for Harry to ignore. So he does.

“Bah - would you drop it, you soppy fool.”

“I’d never dream of dropping it. I’m going to put it back,” Harry says, edging himself out from under Draco, “right back where I found it.”

As the photo slips into the frame, the older versions of themselves wake up at the intrusion. After some grumbling from Draco’s photo self, they settle down and welcome them back.

When Harry looks back and sees Draco watching him, he smiles and laughs again.The man’s head is perched on arms folded across his knees with a blush to put the sun to shame spreading across his face. At Harry’s laughter he sighs.

“And I’m going to put myself,” Harry continues, “right where you found me. So you can properly greet me.”

Draco doesn’t move an inch, although the blush on his face disappears. In its place, a bemused smile appears. He watches silently as Harry takes Draco’s arms and wraps them back around himself, taking the pointed gesture to place his head back on Harry’s shoulder with grace.

“So. Knut for your thoughts?” Draco snorts.

“I can’t even pretend to be worth more to you, can I?”

“You’re certainly welcome to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
